Asia Carrera
Asia Carrera is the Silver Bat, Silver Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury. Bio She was born in New York City August 6, 1973 to a Japanese father and German mother and is the oldest of four siblings.She was raised in Little Silver, New Jersey, attending the Little Silver School District and Red Bank Regional High School. She studied piano as a child, and performed at Carnegie Hall twice before the age of 15. By 16 she taught English at Tsuruga College in Japan. When she was 17, she ran away from home because she felt her parents put too much pressure on her to succeed academically. She won a full academic scholarship to Rutgers University and is a member of Mensa. Carrera worked during the early 1990s as a dancer at several go-go bars in her home state of New Jersey. After doing at least one photoshoot for an adult magazine, she put together a demo porn tape in 1993. At the end of that year she relocated to California to break into the pornography business. She announced her retirement at the end of 2003. She is sometimes credited as Asia or Jessica Bennett. Carrera has also been involved in writing, producing, and directing movies, as well as doing all her own make-up and hair-styling, and doing much of the hair and make-up for other actresses in the same movies. As is common practice among adult film stars, the name "Asia Carrera" is a pseudonym. According to interviews, she chose the stage name surname from actress Tia Carrere (who Carrera closely resembles), intentionally misspelling it for legal reasons. After her contract with Vivid expired in the mid 1990s, Carrera had her right labium minus pierced and has had a variety of 1/2" gold rings affixed there ever since. At this time she also had her first breast enlargement, going from a medium B to at least a full C cup. She has had at least one subsequent breast surgery and is now a D cup or larger. Carrera performed only a few scenes during her career. Her first anal scene was in the movie A is for Asia (a film to which she owned all the rights) which occurred after her contract with Vivid finished. In 1998 she appeared in the film The Big Lebowski opposite Tara Reid in a faux pornography movie titled "Logjammin" within the film. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Asia Carrera" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury In Episode 84:Fear and the Phantom Using their power, Sophia Santi allows the Big Mike to kidnapped the 5 models and adult flim stars, who are used to create the Phantom Rangers. and in Episode 91:The War, She and the rest the Phantom Rangers will become good. See Also *Real Asia Carrera on Wikipedia Category:1973 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Season 2 Series Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Retired Ranger Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Azoong Era Category:Phantom Rangers